


NO BORDER

by Anisland107



Category: Border (Japan TV), 脳男 | Nou Otoko | The Brain Man (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisland107/pseuds/Anisland107
Summary: BORDER X 脑男 衍生同人 非HE
Relationships: 石川安吾/铃木一郎





	NO BORDER

00

石川安吾遇到铃木一郎的时候，正临近崩溃的状态。

他亲手将安藤从天台推下，看到他以诡异的姿势躺在地上，后脑不断地淌着血，却仍睁着眼执拗地盯着自己。嵌于脑袋深处的子弹忽而自燃起来，几乎要烧断神经，强烈的痛苦瞬间袭卷全身，又迅速地卷走全部力气，石川脚底虚浮，不住往后退了几步。一只冰冷的手忽而出现在他肩上，石川转身过去看到的却是安藤的脸。

他残忍地笑着说，欢迎来到我们的世界。

欢迎来到我们的世界，身后齐声而起。

是弘志君。

还有那位前途无量的大学生。

还有更多的人，更多因为他的无能无力而含恨而终的人们。

这样的梦境在一遍又一遍地在脑海中循环播放，永无终止的无限地狱，消耗着他的意志和力量。渐渐他开始分不清梦境与现实，脚下的那条界限也越发地模糊。

一边是绝对的正义，一边是绝对的恶，他独自站在中间那条“似是而非”的正义之路上，犹如走钢丝般岌岌可危。组长、立花、比嘉法医都向他投来或关切或痛心的眼光，但他们只能坐在观众席上，爱莫能助。

最后在千钧一发之际拉了他一把的是铃木一郎，他以非人类的姿态自如地游走在钢丝之上。

01 天使

凌晨 3点26分。

急促的手机铃声响起。

石川终于得以挣脱无限恶梦的束缚，挣扎醒来，竟是一身冷汗。他无比庆幸这通深夜的来电，可接通电话的他脸色又是一白。

本月的第二次爆炸案于凌晨2点53分发生。

看了一眼手机，还有条未读信息。

凌晨1点45分，来自比嘉法医。

『上次跟你说过的疑点，我有新的想法。』

石川抹了一把脸，强打精神，迅速起床。

石川匆匆赶到爆炸现场。

本应是深夜无人的公园里现在挤满了表情肃然的刑警。

报警的是公园附近的住户，很多人在睡梦中被一声巨响惊醒。

「无人受伤，但是……」立花露出古怪的表情。

石川看了他一眼，直径走到比嘉法医身边。

「辛苦了。」

比嘉法医专注的察看着地上有烧焦痕迹的残肢。

「这是……」

「这大概能佐证我的猜想了。」比嘉法医抬眼，声音冰凉，并无半点得到有利证据的兴奋喜悦。

距离上次爆炸案才仅仅过了半个月，上一次发生在周日下午的闹市区，出现了伤亡，场面极度混乱，哭声、尖叫声、灰霾遮掩的惨淡天空，还有星星不灭的火。石川那一刻以为自己看到了地狱。

而后的现场搜证发现了不少人类残肢。连着半个月比嘉法医都忙于残肢的身份识别工作，数小时前她便是在停尸间直接赶到爆炸现场的，如今她脸色青白，眼下有浓重的阴影。

「其实大部分身份识别我已经在几天前完成，但是里面还剩一部分对不上。我觉得那部分不完整，或者说很突兀。」

「什么意思？」

「我反复查看了那部分的残肢，一手一脚证实是来自同一个人，但在伤亡名单上找不到配对。而且，即使上面有烧焦爆炸的痕迹，但在断口处仍能看出整齐的切痕。从肌肉的僵硬程度推算，这个人是死于爆炸之前。」

「有人被杀，截肢后的部分残骸被扔在了爆炸现场…是巧合还是……？」低头沉思的石川灵光一闪，抬头望向比嘉法医，看到她肯定的眼神。

「正如你所想，我怀疑这是连环爆炸案加杀人案。」她犹豫了一下，还是以谨慎的声音继续说下去，「我在那部分的残肢里检验出用唾液写的A字，是非分泌型，等今晚的残肢鉴定完毕，就能得出结论了。」

比嘉法医的话狠狠地敲打着他的脑袋，一阵阵的疼痛忽而凭空袭来。

「Anto（安藤）……」石川从齿缝艰难地挤出这个名字。

比嘉法医看着石川痛苦的捂着脑袋喃喃自语，她伸手要去扶他，却被他拒绝。

「你没事吧？你最近的状态真的很差，是不是脑袋里的子弹…」

「没事。医生你辛苦了。我先走一步。」石川似乎想起了什么，站直身体，急着离开。

「等……」

石川挥了挥手，快步离去的背影阻断了比嘉法医未完的话语。她觉得很不安，看着石川的背，看着他越行越远，自己却无能无力，阻止不了他的步伐，连关怀的话都是如此苍白无力。

你到底想走到哪里去？

清晨8点30分，西装革履的安藤带着公文包出门。

看到蹲坐在自家门口的石川，又疲惫又茫然，像只无家可归的流浪狗。

「早上好。」安藤问好。

石川慢半拍的抬头，露出死灰般的脸，动摇的情绪隐于木无表情的面具之后，下一秒就要倾泻而出。

安藤看了看手表，道「今天是我上班的第一天，还得先去做入职体检，恐怕不能和警官久聊了，请问有何贵干呢？」

石川死盯着他，不发一言。

「警官是在后悔吗？后悔那天为什么没把我推下楼。」安藤无意浪费时间，直接开口。

石川扶着墙站了起来，出声，「你杀了很多人。」

「为了贯彻我的恶，他们的牺牲是必须的。」

石川向前迈了一步。

「你们的无能令我心痛，我不喜欢重复的东西，现在却要为了让你们意识到我的存在，做第二次爆炸案。一定要把证据都拱手送上你们才会看得到吗？」

石川无表情的脸开始崩裂。

「我的每一次作案都应该是无一独二的。」安藤摊了摊手，「没有下次了，再不加把劲，我不会允许你们来当我的对手的。」

石川爆裂出一声嘶吼，冲上前狠狠揪住安藤，将他推着栏杆边上，下一秒却停住了动作。安藤安分地被他压制着，但他还是不住地喘息，面容扭曲，石川最大对手不是眼前的人，而是自己。

「唉」安藤又是一声叹息，「你就这点能耐了。」他轻轻松松地挣开石川的束缚。一个眼神都懒得施舍，背对着石川，开始整理自己被弄乱的西服。

「决定了，下次，就奸杀好了。」跟决定中午菜单一般语气淡然。

他又看了下手表。

「喔，体检预约的时间快到了。」

说完便匆匆离开只留下身后颓然于地的石川。

不知在地上瘫坐了多久，石川几次挣扎着扶着墙壁想要起身，都以失败告终，头痛越演越烈，他忍不住用头地去一下下撞墙壁，自虐地想要用一时的昏迷来逃避这磨人的痛苦，他捂着额头的伤口佝着身子躺在地上，最后竟渐渐失去了意识。

在医生帮他处理伤口时，石川就醒了。

「万幸的是，这次头部的伤没对脑中的子弹产生什么不好的影响。」

「但是你不好好地爱惜身体，你连那五十五十的机会都会失去。」

「不要给自己太大的压力，精神上的压力会使头痛加重。」

医生的语重心长犹言在耳。

石川坐在医院的大堂里，头缠着绷带，点点血迹沾染在褶皱的衬衫上，整个人像是被抽去了全身力气，无力地靠在椅背上，好不凄惨。他表情迷茫，似乎还在昏迷中的状态，双眼放空，人们在他眼前来来往往，焦点却不知放在何处。

等他渐渐回过神来，石川发现自己已经盯了某一个人太久了。

长时间直视别人的行为太过失礼，他有些抱歉，下意识地想要回过眼，却发现自己的目光移不开。

那个青年和石川隔了几排，面对面地坐着。穿着整齐洁净的白衬衫黑西裤，黑发微长，肤色白皙，简单的黑白，却衬得黑特别黑，白特别白。五官跟雕琢出来的美术雕塑一样，是个异常漂亮的男人。

并不是在等待什么人，也不像有什么难病缠身，与地点时间都无关，不出于任何目的，坐着就仅仅是端端正正地坐在位子上，似乎望着自己的方向，又似乎并没有在看任何东西。整个人透露着微妙的错位感，不真实，更像本应放在橱窗里精致的人偶被人放到了医院的大堂里。

石川大胆的观察着他，毫不掩饰的直视，青年依旧却岿然不动，连眼睛都没眨一下。

突然，青年目光朝上，眼神第一次有了焦点。

石川忍不住沿着他的目光回头望去，却仍是人来人往的画面，毫无异动。待他再次转过头来时，青年已不知何时失去了踪影。

石川一惊，猛地站起，引来一阵剧烈的晕眩，此时，一双手扶住了他将倒下的身体，抬头看见的是市仓组长关切的目光。

「看你现在这幅德行。」午休中的组长接到了医生的通知匆匆赶来，急的连手上的报纸都来不及放下。 

「抱歉。」石川勉力站直。

「你知道你在做什么吗？再胡闹下去，连警察都做不成了！」

石川执拗地抿着唇，不答。

「你是警察啊，石川！」良久，组长气不过他这幅滴水不入的态度，将报纸狠砸在他的肩膀上，语气带着痛惜。 「记住你的职责。审判的事，就交给神吧。」 转身走了。

「我们已经无能都要去请求神了吗？」原地站着的石川喃喃自语，捡起地上的报纸。 

报纸的头条标题特别醒目地写着『神的审判』。

想起组长刚才意味深长的一句，他仔细地看了起来。

这则新闻描述了近日一连串未侦破的杀人案。

死者均为高空坠落导致死亡，颈部有掐痕，更巧的是死者全部曾有过犯罪记录。而目前这几个案件中连嫌疑犯都未被锁定。记者将这几个案件和三年的轰动一时的逃犯『脑男』串联起来，绘声绘色地描述了那名从天而降到人间伸张正义、制裁罪犯的黑暗英雄重出江湖，他有着美丽的容颜，无坚不摧的力量，以及代表审判的绝对正义感，称他为神，罪犯的死神，新一轮神的审判又开始了。

02 女人 

对方发来一条信息。 

「那周六约在cafe见面好吗？」 

「好的，期待和铃木小姐的初会面。」 

笨蛋女人呐，安藤笑笑，脸长得倒是漂亮。

安藤说实话有点猝不及防，眼前这位确实是个美人。蜜棕色的长发，精致的洋服，轻轻搅着咖啡的动作十分动人，是长年萦绕于身的优雅，没有上妆的脸比照片中的女人更加美丽。

但毫无疑问是个男人。

旁人看来或许毫无破绽，但坐在他面前的安藤却清楚地看到那双属于男人的手。 

「您这是欺诈。」突如其来的状况打乱了安藤的计划，谨慎的他佯装羞怒，起身便要离开。 

「我知道这难以接受，但是可以把我当做女人，我很听话的。」轻柔的声音徐徐诉说，他抬起头来，坦然的目光落入安藤眼中。

水清则无鱼，这样过分纯净的眼神反而显得万分惊悚。

不对劲啊，眼前的人浑身说不出的不对劲。比小孩纯洁，比女人柔弱，却有双危险的男人的手。

警钟铃铃铃响彻脑海，几乎要掩盖掉安藤自己的声音，他仍忍不住重新坐下来。

「你只是想要男人么。」

「真可怜。」

「一直用这样的手段在网上骗男人么，约出来后又会被羞辱抛弃。」

「这样的话，给我看看你的觉悟。」

怎么会有这样错误的人存在世界上。

恶非恶，善非善，纯洁地犯着错。

一股莫名的兴奋烧着全身，皮肤被烧得咔嚓咔嚓。安藤目不转睛地审视眼前人许久，顿了顿，忽觉一阵颤栗，窗外一道窥视许久的目光突显攻击性，野狗般执着与近乎失控的惴惴不安。

安藤捻灭心中涌现的杀意，恢复一副好好先生样，从公文包里取出一份资料递给对方。

微笑道「这份是保险的详细资料，就请您仔细阅读，等您的来电。」

一直在街对面盯着的石川看到向自己走来的安藤，强打起精神全副武装，准备迎战。

安藤却目不斜视直径地从自己身边走过，轻飘飘的丢下一句话。

「真是缠人啊，您这样会打扰我工作的。」

无能的自己并没有落入他的眼中。

女人仍端坐在cafe里，打开手上的资料，里面夹了张便条。

03 女神

自从上次安藤发出犯罪预告之后，石川一直紧盯着他，安藤视之无物地照常上班、生活，并无异常。安藤的新工作是保险推销，每天都会接触很多人，石川无法确定他的下一个目标是谁，只能用最笨的办法，死缠烂打咬紧着他的裤脚不松口。

走在夜晚的新宿街道上，熙熙攘攘的人群中石川只看得到那抹黑色的身影。连日的跟踪被组长怒斥不务正业，他仍然一言不发地固执己见，他明白这是病态的偏执。

但受害者就站在我身边，指着那个杀人魔，倾诉他们被杀的细节，被死亡吞噬的恐惧。

这是只有我能做的，这种无能的正义，石川忍不住轻笑。

眼下，安藤转进了一间拉面店。

晚餐？石川谨慎地跟上，假装无意地望向店内。后门！反应过来的他急匆匆通过狭小的店内，从后门出来，眼前是更加曲折复杂的小巷，而安藤早已不见踪影。

接下来的几个小时，石川在弯弯曲曲的小巷里兜转，重影般的阴暗小路，纷乱的步伐，慢镜头回放的景色，似乎有另一个自己在往不同方向跑，喘息声在耳边响起，这是自己的声音么，连头痛也被带走了，走远了。

现在有意识的，是灵魂还是肉体，自己也分不清了，只能跑。

奋力地跑出眼前的巷口，虚幻从身体中退潮，远处传来汽车声，肌肤暴露在微凉的空气中，忽明忽暗的街灯，一切回归现实，跨过梦魇，还活着。

眼前是一栋废弃的工厂楼，街道静悄悄的，好像是跑到人烟稀少的地方来了。

洞开的大门像怪物怒张的口，没有灯里头情况看得不够清楚。石川抬起脚步，打算向前查看。

「真够无能的。您又迟了一步。」

石川侧过头，目瞪口呆地看到站在自己身旁的人。

——安藤。

「谁……」石川艰难地问出口。「杀了你……」

「绝对的正义。」安藤一脸欢愉。「太棒了，本以为可以跟他交手一番，没想到转眼就被杀了。多么强大的正义！」

石川难以置信地看了一眼前面难抑兴奋之情的鬼魂，转身跑进怪物的口中。

工厂楼前躺着一具尸体。

确实是安藤。

四肢以怪异的姿态扭曲着，脑后淌着鲜血，与梦中不同的是僵硬的笑脸。

永无止境的梦魇在这一刻消散。就这么简单。

紧绷的神经得到放松，石川瘫坐在尸体旁边。

「杀了人还能保持纯洁。杀了代表绝对的恶的我，他愈发美丽了。你不觉得很棒吗？这份艺术品般的纯洁美丽，我愿意用生命去换取，这是我的觉悟。」

「正是因为缺乏这份觉悟，你才会如此无能。只敢想，却不敢做，所以只会失败！」

安藤喋喋不休。

「你闭嘴。」石川好不容易吐出这句。

「你听，我的『女神』来了。」

残破的铁制楼梯传来了脚步声，高跟鞋踩在阶梯上发出锈色的声响，有人正不慌不忙地下楼。

蜜棕色的长卷发，熟悉的精致洋装，是之前在cafe的女人。

他回过头来，是个美人。大而亮的眼睛，高挺的鼻子，小巧的唇，侧面的轮廓优美得像副浓艳油画，五官透露着混血的味道。

注意到尸体旁还有个人，他走了过来。

居高临下地看着瘫坐在地上的石川，却没有高傲的感觉。

应该说，他整个人并没有透露出任何感觉。

「笑，是高兴。」他看着石川的脸，一字一顿地说「眼泪，是悲伤。」

「又高兴，又悲伤。」落下结论，却不甚满意。像个遇到程序错误的机器人，歪了歪头。

听此言，石川此刻脸上挂着的歪曲笑容又扩大了几分「哈哈哈哈哈」笑得整个人都在颤抖，眼泪一颗颗地掉落。

许久，他的笑声慢慢低下，恢复冷静锐利的模样。

「你叫什么名字？」抹了抹一脸过剩的情绪，他问道。

「铃木一郎。」乖乖地回答。

「拉我一把。」石川向他伸出手。

「……」乖乖地握住石川的手。

石川借力站了起来，握着的手凉凉的，长着硬茧，危险的痕迹。

两人贴得很近，石川比铃木高了快10cm，铃木意识到自己的脸几乎要碰到对方的脖子，便抬起头看他的脸，石川也正低着头看他。

两人之间仅有一个吻的距离，倒是一副般配的画面。

咔嚓，手上一凉。

铃木闻声低头，一双手铐不知何时出现在两人手上。

「跟我走。」

04 人间

大概会被人误会。——石川

为了不引来路人的注目礼，石川拉着铃木的手收进自己的大衣口袋里，铃木也没有丝毫反抗，乖巧安静地跟着他走。两人在冬夜的街道逆流而行，身边流过属于人间的热闹繁华，大概是临近情人节的缘故，空气中跃动着不安分的情愫。

在其他人眼中，他们或许只是对普通的情侣。

铃木看着眼前充满单身男人味道的居室，一言不发。

被带回家了。

石川看着一身女装的铃木，有种带女人回家过夜的尴尬感，解开手铐，没好气地叫他「你先去洗澡。」

更像带人回家过夜了。

铃木在玄关脱下高跟鞋，连同石川的皮鞋，整齐地摆好。然后直径走进客厅，端端正正地坐好，一副要开始对话的样子。

石川只好跟着进去，隔着茶几面对他，随意地盘腿坐下。

「我见过你。」石川看了会，发现对方目光焦点并没有落在自己身上，也没开口的意思，开门见山「不是cafe那一次，是……」

话未完，铃木突然站了起来，往浴室走去，熟门熟路跟自家似的。

石川回过味来，露出无奈的笑。

这是听话还是不听话呢？

此刻，墙上的时钟正好指向10点30分。

『铃木一郎』这个名字本身就很常见，比如那个有名的棒球手。

但是太像了，实在太像『鹫谷真梨子』所描述的那名青年。

网络上只能搜索到鹫谷医生仅有几篇学术论文，信息不多，但这位医生主张的理论却是很有趣，女人像是座面露悲悯的圣母像。

直到一人独处，石川才发现自己并没有脸上显露的冷静自持，双手在轻颤，从浴室里传来的模糊水声冲刷着他的每一条衰弱的神经。他在害怕在愤怒，在走投无路的无神论者面前，神降临了，本该带回警署的杀人犯，无能的他却想据为己有。

石川看了看时间，进去快半个小时了，放轻脚步走过去察看。

浴室外面放着叠得整整齐齐的洋装。

自己好像没给他换洗衣服。

翻看对方的衣服，居然有套粉色蕾丝内衣裤。

有必要认真到这个地步么……

手上的内衣带着淡淡的香味，手指上触到几分残留的体温。

喀拉——浴室门被拉开，水蒸气带着自己熟悉的沐浴露香味扑面而来。

黑发梢微微润湿，白衬衫黑西裤整整齐齐地穿在身上，是医院的那个青年模样。

铃木湿漉漉的眼睛从自己的脸下移到手上。

是的，此刻石川手上还拿着对方的内衣。

05 凶器

结束了石川的单方面尴尬后，铃木直径移步客厅。

「我们见过面。2014年10月7日12点26分在东京中央医院大堂。」端正在沙发上的铃木主动接上了话题。

确实是大概4个月前……石川惊于其过人的记忆力，体检报告里所写的果真不假。

「你去哪里干什么？」

「跟踪安藤。」

「他当时在医院？！为了什么跟踪？」石川又一惊，没想到对方如此坦白，急问。

「做入职体检。杀了他。」

「为什么要杀了他？」

「该死。」

「你是有计划地接近他。」

「……不好接近，很谨慎。」铃木顿了顿，「他下一个目标是女人。」

所以才假扮女人……

「你刚才说他该死，你怎么判断一个人该不该死。」

「罪犯。」

「你怎么杀了他的。」

「像这样。」铃木缓缓地抬起双手，停在半空，做出个掐住脖子的动作，大拇指轻轻一动。「杀了他。」

和弘志君被杀的手法一模一样。但死者是个成年男性，可见力量之大。

沉默许久，石川盯着眼前表情宁静的青年，眼神晦暗不明，缓缓道出。

「你杀了人，你也该死。」

12点正。

对石川的尖锐发言毫无反应的铃木突然站了起来，礼貌问道「我睡哪里？」

最后，以免铃木逃跑，石川决定用手铐铐着彼此，两人一起睡。

两个成年男人睡一张单人床实在委屈。

石川翻来覆去睡不着，安静的夜里，只有手铐轻敲的金属声，身旁的铃木就像童话里的睡美人一样安躺着，气息微弱到不知道是睡了还是死了。

石川侧过身看他，想这人是得到了多少上帝的馈赠，美貌、强大、无欲，侧脸像半出鞘的刀，沾着血该是冰冷锐利的，却在月光的洗礼下有了温柔的错觉。

大概是这样的缘故，所以石川把他带回了家，而不是警局。

在石川的潜意识中，自己只是在凶案现场捡回了一把锋利的凶器，然后将它放在自己身旁，既不安又安心。

杀人的并不是眼前的青年，他只是一把凶器，而挥动他的是凌驾于人间之上的绝对正义。

石川忽然想碰碰他，一探他究竟是凶器还是人类，徒手接白刃大概会伤得满手鲜血，他这样想着，左手轻覆到铃木脸上。意外的柔软温热，像刚才的内衣一样有着人的体温。

思及此，石川触电般急得收回手。

空气瞬间被点燃，涌起甜腻的情愫，石川只觉得浑身燥热。

刚才的触感……是远离女人太久了么，居然这样轻易地被撩拨了，这个意识让他异常懊恼。

铃木依旧无知无觉无声息。

石川轻轻转过身去，背对着铃木，左手伸向不安分的下身。

闭上眼浮现的是女装的铃木。

蜜粽色的长发撩过鼻尖，淡淡的香气惹得他一阵战悚。大眼睛微睁着，看起来有点无措，嘴巴却仍乖巧的闭着。

不得不承认，这张脸很符合石川的喜好，漂亮的大眼睛、雪白肌肤、乖巧安静的神情，像个可以随意摆弄的精致洋娃娃，比起冷艳的比嘉法医更加柔软可爱。

褪去连衣裙的铃木转过身去，露出线条诱人的背部，随着动作，可爱的腰窝在内裤上方若隐若现，他伸手慢慢地去解开内衣的扣子，仍挂在身上，调皮的手指伸向内裤里，轻轻一扯就能看见股沟。

那件粉色蕾丝的内衣。

石川加快了手上的速度，强烈的快感牵扯着全身，他压抑着出无意识的喟叹，手铐的金属声在安静的卧室里显得特别激动。

「你在干什么。」凉凉的声音在背后响起。

吓得石川差点射了，但敢于直面欲望的人类是异常强大的，他毅然地转过身。

果然看见铃木已经坐起身，看了看自己的脸，又看了看黑暗中仍嚣张跋扈的下身。

「你在自慰。」下判断。

「是的，这很正常，你没试过吗？一个成年男人的正常需求。」

「没有女人。」

「我想着你。」

这个直球倒是让铃木不开口了。

「没试过。」半响，他才吐出声音。

「因为你没有欲望，但是快感总该有的，这属于生理反应。」

「……不知道。」

「要试试吗？」

铃木又不出声，双眼停留在石川的手上。

石川意会，又开始了手上的动作。被人围观的快感刺激着感官，而眼前人还是自己的意淫对象，脑海里是漂亮柔软的女孩，眼前是安静美丽的青年，他们时而重合时而分开，这一波的情潮来得更加凶猛，背心被汗湿透，露出健壮的身体线条，英俊的脸沉浸在欲望之中，分外情色。

「手。」他斜了铃木一眼，命令。

铃木乖乖地伸出右手。

「这样。」他覆着他的手，握住炽热的下身，力度适中上下地摩擦。

铃木一眨不眨地看着他的手，石川看着他的脸。明明离得这么近，却无法触碰无法接吻，明明双手拷在一起，他却像是存在在另一个世界。

渴盼许久，他终于抬起头，那汪深潭望进石川的眼里。月光般皎洁的脸，石川想，流淌在此之上的不应该是鲜红的血，该是自己浓浊的液体，这样的话，是否能在他眼中投出一丝动摇的涟漪。

此刻，一股热液就弄脏了铃木的手。

铃木像被灼伤了，不解地低头看自己的手，微长的刘海掩了眼。

石川解开了两人的束缚，抽了纸巾帮铃木擦手，又将他双手仔仔细细地铐好，拉起裤子，自己翻身离开了床。

打开阳台，夜风带了点冷意，正好吹散他一身的情热。

石川点了烟，嘴边的星火忽明忽暗。双眼放空至远处正浓的夜色，他有点在意屋里的青年，又固执地不肯回头。

他在等待着什么，来到跟前却又畏惧着，踌躇不前。

整夜，脚边落了一地的烟头，终于看见远处的天空裂出一道微熹的晨光，直照进心中，无尽的黑夜被驱散，心脏激烈地跳着，兴奋和不安全部在心里热烈地鼓动，但这才是充盈的生命，石川眯了眯眼，在光的刺激下湿了眼角，露出了久违的笑容。

若是铃木此刻看到他的表情，恐怕又难以理解吧，神纯洁又高傲，当然不懂人类匍匐于人间小心翼翼地活着的挣扎，不懂那些在狭隘社会与无限自我的不对称夹缝之中生出的扭曲灵魂。

石川看了眼屋内，铃木还没有醒来的动静，他悄悄地走出卧室，来到杂物间门前。

这个门一直是上着锁的，石川掏出钥匙，神情坚定，手却忍不住发抖。

咔嚓一声，锁开了。轻轻扭开把手，开了道门缝。

晨光渐渐漫入屋里，屋外清脆的鸟啼可闻，这是一个平常的清晨。

眼前并没有出现可怕的怪物，将人一口吞噬。

石川最终没有进去，匆匆换了衣服就离开了。

六点整。

铃木睁开了眼睛。

他起身环顾四周，没人。目光移至手上，手铐还在。

铃木离开了卧室，正要向客厅走时，觉察到一丝不同。

杂物间的门开了。

06 神

『石川，快回电！』

『早上收到通报，有人在新宿的一个废弃工厂发现了安藤的死体。你在哪里？』

『臭小子，你不要乱来。』

几十通未接来电和信息快挤爆石川的手机，他木无表情地看完，然后随手将手机扔进身旁的垃圾桶里。他抬头看天，巨大的铁鸟在湛蓝天空里穿梭忙碌，轰隆的引擎声淹没了所有声音，包括他的心跳声。

数日后，失去踪影的石川又重新出现在人间。

没有子弹嵌于脑中共生，也没有灵魂跟随左右，孑孓独行。

他回到家，没开灯，窗外路灯朦胧的光透入屋内。

整个屋子仿佛沉于水中，冰冷窒息。

而此刻，铃木一郎仍端正坐在沙发上，看着和屋内其他冰冷物件无异，但石川却能强烈地感受到他的存在。

石川慢慢走到他跟前，蹲下。

「你还在啊。」久不发出声音的喉咙略显嘶哑。

「你没来找我，但却在等我，为什么？」

「有点在意。」铃木回答，声音依然清丽。

「你居然会在意。」石川笑了「在意一个罪犯，你更应该跟来……」

「我在意你。」铃木望着他，眼光里竟覆着一层说不出的朦胧。

「我让你动摇了，抱歉。」石川掏出枪，放进铃木的手里。「会用枪吧？」

铃木握着枪，看着石川含泪的笑颜，再一次歪了歪头。

「为什么高兴和悲伤会同时出现在你脸上？」语气带着不解。

石川伸出右手，覆上铃木的眼睛，左手握着他拿枪的手，引领着将枪口对准了自己的心脏。

「你不应该懂，这是人类。」

「我应该也是人类。」铃木目不能视，却更敏锐地感受到似乎有什么在体内苏醒骚动，强烈的动摇在晃动他的灵魂，有什么就要冲破这具躯体。

「不，你是神。只有你纯粹的灵魂才能肃清世间。」石川低沉的声音萦绕在耳边，咒语一般，那一种被称为“感情”的骚动又一次被封印，慢慢趋于死寂。

石川放开双手，铃木长长的睫毛微颤，睁开眼，迷雾散去。

石川迷恋的眼神在他的五官间逡巡，颤抖的双手轻抚上这张美丽无欲的脸，虔诚地将吻印上他的唇。

砰——

依然是温热的，这是石川最后的念头。

07 子弹

宇田川外务大臣的儿子被人发现陈尸于机场厕所，死于枪击。

「医生，这不是真的吧。」立花的表情像快哭出来了。

「最好让鉴定科做一下弹道分析。」比嘉侧着脸，冷淡的声音里带着颤抖。

「我去拜托鉴定科。」组长走得太急，只留下个匆匆的背影。

得到搜查令的一行人赶到石川家中的时候，石川正安躺于沙发上，面容宁静，久缠眉峰的沉重痛苦被谁抚平了，无视身旁的枪和胸前血流干的黑窟窿，他仿佛只是在浅眠之中。

做完尸检的比嘉法医打开了那个杂物间，小小的空间里贴满了黑白的剪报，关于爆炸案、关于宇田川外务大臣、关于一则肇事逃逸、关于『神的审判』、关于『铃木一郎』……零碎的信息拼凑出一个真相，让比嘉法医读懂她以前不解的、石川时不时露出忧伤痛苦的神情，泪腺在此刻崩塌。

于黑白之中一副彩色的照片特别显目，不知哪里得来的医院偷拍照——青年宁静柔美的侧颜模糊可见。

数日后，一个母亲收到一封匿名的信，里面只有一张照片，映着一年前过世的儿子大学入学时的笑模样。

END


End file.
